Don't Have a Kitten!
by Dragon Shojo
Summary: Four mutant ninja cats reside with the ninja turtles. Yup, it's a more crowded household. ES FINITO! (is that right? ^^)
1. Default Chapter

Don't have a kitten! - Chapter 1: Discovery in the Sewers  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own TMNT. Okay! Now let's get on with this stupid fan fiction!  
  
It was a regular, New York kind of night. The four turtle brothers were in their quaint little sewer house, when Michelangelo had a bright idea for once. " Let's go exploring!" he exclaimed.  
  
Donatello looked at him. "We've covered, like, half the city. Where more can we possibly go?"  
  
"Across the sewers, of course!"  
  
Leonardo was flipping through channels on the TV. In a bored voice, he said, "Why not? There's nothing else to do."  
  
Raphael closed his TV guide. "I'm in."  
  
Mike opened the door. "Then let us go!"  
  
Leo climbed in. "You sound like a prisoner, you know." He took off and ran.  
  
"Wonder where's he's going in such a hurry. Wait for me!!!" Raphael chased after Leo.  
  
"Cow-" Mike began, but was cut off by Don. "I don't want to be stuck her until 3:00." They both pushed in the door.  
  
The sewer was dark and swampy. The brothers could hardly see. Don held a flashlight. It was much brighter now. He led the way to a small room, not unlike their. . . uh, habitat. A shadow swept across the room. Don followed it with his eyes. "There's someone. . .or something here", he cautioned. He felt a thud on his head and passed out.  
  
"Uh, Don?" Mike questioned. There was no answer.  
  
Raphael saw Don's unconscious form on the ground. "Whatever's in there, it can fight good. Possibly a ninja."  
  
"What, ninjas here?"  
  
"Yes, ninjas here", he said. "What else could make such an undetected blow?"  
  
Immediately, a light switched on. Four mutant female cats were in the room. (Mike: Pretty, too. / MS: *whacks Mike on head*) One was hanging from a high light switch. Two were apparently sleeping on a couch and the fourth was standing in front of the group. She held her swords out and ready to attack. "Halt!" she shouted. "Or I shall run you through!"  
  
Leonardo took out his own swords and said, "You want a fight kitten?"  
  
"How does he make that line work so well?" Mike questioned to himself, and Raphael whacked him in the head.  
  
The cat hanging from the light switch put one hand on her hip. "Is someone going to help me off?" She jumped and exclaimed, "Well, there's no need for that then." Swords clanged in the background. "Tsuchi, what are you doing?!" she yelled at the young cat. "Stop it this instant!"  
  
Tsuchi and Leo paused and looked up. Tsuchi put her swords away and said, "Aww, I was only toying with him, Hi (and it's "hee", not "hi")."  
  
Hi took none of this. She sighed. One of the sleeping cats walked to Donatello and peered at him. "I think he's coming to." Don woke and sat up. "Konbanwa", the girl said. "I'm Kaze."  
  
"Hello, Kaze." Don murmured.  
  
"I sorryfor bangabang onahead", Kaze said quickly. "Wethinkyou hurtus."  
  
"Apology accepted." Don began imitating her way of speech. "Cat mightywarrior. Bangabang hurtamuch."  
  
Kaze giggled. "You talkafunny myway. You goodat technology?"  
  
Donatello, not wanting to be teased for his efforts, simply nodded.  
  
She turned to a computer. "I makeasite. You helpme?" Don nodded again.  
  
"Good." She clicked on something and opened her site: Sasuke's Ninja Scroll. (She a fan of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto) "I cannot postagraphic. Keeps disappearing." She demonstrated and stood up. "Youtry" Donatello did it with ease.  
  
"You're using a text tool. You need a graphic tool", Don explained. Kaze looked at him with understanding, then slowly nodded.  
  
By this time, the fourth cat and Hi were already making conversation with Raphael and Michelangelo. Well, more like the cat, named Mizu, was flirting with the two turtles and Hi was trying to stop her.  
  
"Go flutter your lashes at someone else, like that one with Tsuchi over there."  
  
"I'm looking for a single guy."  
  
"They're all single, except for that one with Kaze. I can't believe she did it that fast with her way of talking."  
  
"Hello?" Mike intervened. "Can we, like, talk now?"  
  
"Huh?" Hi came to attention. "Oh, sorry. I always argue with Mizu over something." She glared at Mizu, who was acting all too innocently.  
  
Kaze looked at Leonardo. "We comealive wityou?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We livealone. Senseipassed", she explained.  
  
Mike whispered to Leo, " We could use some girls here."  
  
"Heardthat", Kaze said. "Butplease?"  
  
"Okay", Leo agreed. "But we must get Master Splinter's approval first. You four should meet him."  
  
"Arigato!" Kaze smiled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Maho Shojo: Okay, that might've sucked, but it's my first time writing a TMNT story. Please R/R!  
  
Donatello: Uh, that means read and review. They've already read it.  
  
MS: Oh well. R!  
  
P.S. The way Kaze talks is from Redwall (Martin the Warrior) by Brian Jacques. 


	2. The CDplayer and the Bologna

Don't Have Kittens! - Chapter 2:Bologna CDs  
  
Disclaimer- to see disclaimer, read chapter one  
  
Maho Shojo: Ah, formatting. Can be very dangerous  
  
Donatello: How can it be "dangerous"?  
  
MS: Fanfiction.net never shows bold or italics (no offense, you just don't) Oh, well, shall we, ah, continue?  
  
===================================  
  
Three weeks had passed, and, with so many influences around her, Kaze began talking slower, and more normally   
(I didn't like doing all those run-together words ^^). By now, the turtles and cats had become good friends, though   
there was a bit of tension between Kaze and Michelangelo. Splinter had taken the girls in, but feared they might get,  
uh, "hungry". Cat instincts, people. One morning, Kaze walked into the kitchen with a look of controlled anger.  
  
"Mikey, have you been using my CD player?"  
  
"No", Mikey replied, all too innocent.  
  
"Then why is there" She took out a slice of balogna out of it. "balogna init?  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Yougot that right!"  
  
"Then it done its job."  
  
"How bout I knock youupside your a#%?"  
  
"Oh, yeah? How about I make that flower a permanent part of your head?"  
  
"Wow, Mike knows a three-syllable word", whispered Tsuchi as she nudged Leo. Leonardo sniggered quietly.  
  
"Well, can you reachit?" Kaze began jumping out of Mike's reach.  
  
Hi and Raphael turned around."Don't make us turn this kitchen around, because. . .because. . ." Hi said.  
  
"We will", Raph finished. Mike left the kitchen without eating. "Huh" Raph stared at Mike until he was out of sight. "Mike actually left without eating."   
Leonardo, remembering Tsuchi's comment, burst into laughter. "What's so funny, Perfect?"  
  
"I said Mike knows a three-syllable word", Tsuchi said while Leo calmed down.  
  
"What word?" Raph asked.  
  
" ' Permanent' ", said Tsuchi. "You have a short memory." Muffled screams were coming from Donatello's room. "What was that?!"  
  
====================================  
  
Maho Shojo: Suspense. . .what a great tool in this business . . .*sighs*  
  
Leonardo: Yeah, a "great" tool, because it's killing me! What happened to Donatello?!  
  
MS: That is for the NEXT chapter. Okay? Tune in next time and R! 


	3. A Claustrophobic Don andRaphael's Diary?

Don't Have a Kitten! : Chapter 3-A Claustrophobic Don and. . . Raphael's Diary?  
  
Maho Shojo: Okay, where we left off, Mike put a slice o' bologna in Kaze's CD-player, and now there are screams from Donatello's room.  
  
Leonardo: MUST SEE BLOOD! MWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! *Starts chasing Don with swords*  
  
Raphael: *holds Leo* Leo, what pill did you take this morning?  
  
Leo: *struggling* The blue pill! I always take the blue pill!  
  
Raph: No, you always take the red pill! The blue one makes you either slow, stupid, or sadistic, I can't remember . . . | (  
  
MS: Uh, let's move on? 0_0u  
  
(Credits to Setowriter123456 for this scene) --------------------------------------  
  
The group hurried from the kitchen to Donatello's room. He was nowhere in sight, but there was a great deal of pounding from the closet. Raph dismissed it as a tape recorder, but the door shuddered madly. "Guys, get me outta here!" Don yelled, pounding the door  
  
"Why?" asked Mike, who wanted to torture his brother for as long as possible.  
  
"I'm claustrophobic!"  
  
Kaze went and inspected the lock. "This lock looks like the same one on Raphael's diary. I think I can pick it with my dewclaw." She started picking it before she finished her sentence.  
  
"Could you hurry?!"  
  
"Almost. . .got it. . .There!" The door sprang open and Donatello made a mad run to the bathroom. Mizu was giggling madly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hi suspiciously asked.  
  
"I (giggle) locked him (giggle) in there!" Mizu gasped, then calmed down. "I think Don's sick."  
  
Mikey remembered. " I locked him in his closet once. Got really sick." He went to check on Donatello.  
  
It took awhile before Raphael realized what Kaze had said. "My diary?!" He roared.  
  
Tsuchi produced the diary and held it above her head. "You want it? Can y' reach it?" Raph made a wild grab, but Tsuchi swiped it out of the way. It took several more tries before Tsuchi finally dropped it. . .on Raphael's head. "You better not have read this", Raph roared as he grabbed the diary and made a threatening blow with it. "Or I'll make kitten-kabob!" (Where's Leo? LOL)  
  
Don came back rubbing his head and moaning, "My head hurts. I feel dizzy. I'm seeing stars." Along with a list of other complaints.  
  
"Yup, that's claustrophobic Don", said Michelangelo. "He usually says he feels really bad."  
  
Mizu studied Don. "Almost as bad as that time Raph went into a girls' bathroom by mistake." All except Raphael burst into laughter.  
  
"You have been reading my diary", he growled. "Okay, how far did you read?!"  
  
"Only enough to finish it", Hi giggled.  
  
Raph stormed out of the room, muttering an assortment of unintelligible words. I think they're really likely to be cuss words.  
  
Hi watched Raphael. "Okay, who wants to play some poker and blackjack?" she requested, rubbing her hands in evil glee. She specialized in gambling, and , as Hiro Mashima says, has the luck of the gods.  
  
There was a mix of "I do", "Me!", and "Sure, why not!".  
  
==================================  
  
MS: Well, that concludes this chapter. Next time, read to find out why Leonardo never eats sugar!  
  
Leonardo: I do too eat sugar!  
  
MS: All right, find out why Leo never eats 1 lb. (pound) of sugar! Ciao for now!  
  
Raphael: You had to rhyme, didn't you?  
  
MS: Urasai.  
  
Raph: Huh?  
  
MS: Shut up.  
  
*screen fades to black* 


	4. Why Leonardo never eats sugar

Chapter 4-Why you should never gamble with Hi and why Leo never eats sugar  
  
Disclaimer- I will not even say it. There is no point in saying it.  
  
Hi looked around the poker table, keeping her face straight. Mizu looked so happy, she could be bouncing. Raphael rubbed his head, looking very displeased at his hand. 'Simpletons', Hi thought. 'Don't you know the first rule of poker? Keep a straight face!' She looked at her own hand. 'five, four, three, two, one...' Hi slammed her cards onto the table. "I win! Pay up!" True enough, there were four aces and one king in her hand. All the others groaned as they laid down their cards on the green felt table and handed her poker chips and bills.  
  
Hi was the queen of gamble, and she never made less than $1000 in a night. It was her way of providing money.  
  
Michelangelo yawned. "Let's call it a night." All the others agreed.  
  
Hi smiled to herself as she folded the money and listened to the chips jangle in her pocket. She added the money together. It amounted to $987. 'Not bad', she told herself.  
  
================================================  
  
It was early dawn when Michelangelo decided on a good prank to pull on Leo. He went to Mizu's room. "Hey, wake up!"  
  
Mizu poked her head out from under a pillow. "What? Not another prank, is it?"  
  
"You've read my mind!" Mike sat down next to her bed.  
  
"Let me guess", said Mizu as she sat up. "It has something to do with sugar."  
  
"Read my mind again!" Mike stared in the direction of Leonardo's room. "I've been wondering. Why does Leo never get sugar high? I want to see what he's like in that condition."  
  
"I know. You want to put a whole pound of sugar in Leo's coffee and watch him run around like a headless chicken."  
  
"What - how'd you know?"  
  
"I know a lot of things. But if you get caught, I will deny all knowledge."  
  
Both stood up. "Deal", said Michelangelo. The two tiptoed into the kitchen. "Uh, Mizu?"  
  
"What, you don't know how to make coffee?"  
  
"Exactly. Can you make coffee?"  
  
"Of course I can. You take care of the sugar."  
  
"If I know correctly, Leo always wakes up at 6:00. That gives us . . ." Mike tried to see the clock correctly.  
  
"45 minutes", Mizu curtly finished.  
  
================================================  
  
It was five to six, and already Mizu was warning everyone about the sugar high Leo. "We don't know how dangerous hyper Leonardo is", she explained.  
  
At 6:15, Leonardo was sitting down at the table. He drank his coffee in two gulps, not noticing the extra sweetness. His left eye started twitching. Leo's expression went from -_- to ^________________________________________^. "SSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!" he yelled as he made a mad dash to the dojo room.  
  
Donatello looked at his destination. "Uh, isn't that where the weapons are stored?"  
  
"Uh-oh", Mike said. "I think we -" Mizu whacked him with a nunchaku. "Ow! I mean, I made a very bad mistake!"  
  
Sure enough, Leo came back armed with swords, sais, a bo, and Hi's spare set of yojin blasters. Yes, he is very violent now! "BLOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, and began attacking.  
  
================================================  
  
By now, a very violent, sadistic, homicidal, sugar high Leonardo had pretty much wrecked the kitchen and the living room. Tsuchi finally got a pail of icy water and dumped it on Leo's head. He stopped in mid-slash. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember", Raph laughed.  
  
"Actually, I do not remember anything since I drank my coffee."  
  
Tsuchi took a breath. "You sugar high, BAM BAM BAM, cold water, end."  
  
Just then, Splinter walked in and inspected the blasted and slashed room. "My children, who is responsible for this?" Fingers started to point to Leonardo, but then quickly averted and pointed to Michelangelo. "Michelangelo, is it? How did this happen?" Mikey turned to Mizu, but she made a zipping motion across her lips, saying she will deny any knowledge of the incident. He frowned at her, and she gave a victorious smile.  
  
"All right", he started to explain, kneeling in front of Splinter. "I put a pound of sugar in Leonardo's coffee so I could see what he's like when he's hyper. Gomensai." (gomensai = i'm sorry)  
  
Splinter thought for a moment and said, "You must clean this room and the kitchen." Mikey groaned. "Before sunset." Mike groaned louder. So that goes to show that pranks don't always pay. Unless you're reading Rapheal's diary, but that might not pay either. ^_^  
  
==================================================  
  
MS: Well, I'm running out of wisecracks, so I've got nothing to say but REVIEW! Wow, this gets more hits than my yugioh story! 


	5. Sewer Camp is that a dumb title or what?

Don't Have a Kitten! : Chapter 5-Sewer Camp!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own TMNT, so there!  
  
Maho Shojo: Yay! I've just watched a new episode, so . . .I got a ton of inspiration!  
  
Michelangelo: "There are just some things man was never supposed to tamper with" *wiggles fingers* o-o-o-ooooohhhh!  
  
Raphael: *duct tapes Mikey's mouth* Zip it!  
  
MS: Uh, see what I mean?  
  
============================================================  
  
After the . . .uh, sugar high incident, Michelangelo was pretty much worn down. He's only lucky he wears kneepads! }:} Ah, where was I? Oh, yeah. Raph had proposed a trip to the old genetics lab.  
  
Donatello and Kaze looked up from their net surfing. "Why?" he asked as Kaze quickly typed in "; (no, this site does not exist. If it does, it is entirely coincidental that I know the address) "Hey!" Don yelled. "I was checking my e-mail!"  
  
"Then, too bad!"  
  
Leonardo began packing supplies. "I'm in!"  
  
Donatello agreed as he dumped more stuff in Leo's pack. "As long as Mikey doesn't say anything about monsters!"  
  
Leo looked at his overflowing pack. "How'd all this stuff get in here? Donatello . . ."  
  
Don began packing the "extra" stuff in Leo's pack into his own. "Man, can't a genius have just a little fun?"  
  
==============================================================  
  
Hi had checklist in her hand a pen in the other. "Sleeping bags?"  
  
"Check!" Mizu shouted. Hi wrote something.  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
And so on . . .  
  
===================================================  
  
Donatello had gotten the ... uh, what is it again? Oh yeah! The battle shell! No, that's not it. Well, they didn't give the name in the episode. Oh well. Whatever it is, Donatello got IT ready. Tsuchi was attaching a wakeboard line to the back. "What is that?"  
  
"Hi wants to go wakeboarding."  
  
"Tell her I said no."  
  
Hi's ears swiveled around to Donatello. "I heard that!" she yelled.  
  
Mikey was reading a comic book about monsters and his teeth were chattering loudly. Hi's ears turned back to him. "Man, your teeth are chattering so loud, you could hear it over an atomic bomb! Don't make me go Raph on you!" Mikey clenched his jaw.  
  
Raph looked at all the packs. "Are we going on a camping trip or a simple trip to that lab!"  
  
"BOTH!" Hi yelled. "Er, you did warn us there are mutants in this side of the subway?" Raph nodded. Hi cocked her yojin blasters. "Great! I can't wait to see how Donny fixed these!"  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Okay, we set up camp here! Right next to the lab!"  
  
Mikey shuddered. "Uh, Raph? I don't feel very comfortable here."  
  
"You have no say in this!"  
  
"Darn it."  
  
Something clanked in the shadows. Hi turned and had her blasters at the ready. "What was that?" A huge mutant, um, thing appeared. The blasters began firing. BAM, BAM, BAM! Ka-click, ka-click! "Huh? Why aren't they shooting anymore? Arg! Donnie totally messed up my customization! Wait'll I get a word with him!"  
  
Mizu quickly shot an arrow and the monster fled off with an arrow protruding from his shoulder.  
  
Mikey had been hiding all the time. "See", he whimpered. "Why I feel uncomfortable here?"  
  
Mizu agreed. "I say we cancel this trip!"  
  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled.  
  
=============================================================  
  
MS: I want reviews! Oh, just this one little thing: what pairing do you think is going to be the best? It has nothing to do with the story, yeah, but I just want to know! The people are: Hi, Raphael, Kaze, Donatello, Tsuchi, Leonardo, Mizu, and Michelangelo. Just a worthless but fun tidbit! ^_^ 


	6. Sewer Camp 2 The Homecoming

Don't Have a Kitten! : Chapter 6-Sewer Camp 2 (Let's go home!)  
  
Disclaimer - blah, blah, blah  
  
Maho Shojo: Hello, hello, and hello! Last time, the turtles and cats are by the genetics lab and Mizu wants to go home. Well, better safe than sorry, that's what I say. *blank screen* Don, what happened to the VCR?  
  
Donny: Hmm. . .I don't know.  
  
Raphael: Ha! You don't know. . .  
  
Leonardo: It's unplugged.  
  
MS: You're lying  
  
Leo: *holds up VCR plug*  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 (nice border, huh?)  
  
Mizu had a final decision. "We're going and that's that!" She crossed her arms, showing she could not be budged from this choice.  
  
Tsuchi agreed. "Better safe that sorry." 'And better if I never see any of those monsters again!' she added silently.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Hi stormed up to Donatello and flung her blasters on the ground before him. "You messed them up, you fix 'em", she growled. Her ears were laid back and down, a sign to any cat expert that she was angry.  
  
Donny admitted the truth. "I don't know how to fix these."  
  
"Ha! I knew it! I'll just take them to Kaze then." She stuck her weapons into the strap she wore draped over her hip, then walked off. 'Yes!' she thought. 'I knew he couldn't fix these!'  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The group had agreed with Mizu, and were packing up the sewer slider (I went the the tmnt website at foxbox.tv and learned its name). Hi was back and gave the blasters to Kaze. "Fix 'em!"  
  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Kaze saluted to Hi's military nature and got out her tool bag. She took a screwdriver, bag, and the blasters and climbed on top of the vehicle. Donny was at the wheel and reading a magazine while the others loaded on the bags. "C'mon, any minute now!" he shouted as he sat up, closed the magazine and reached for the ignition. "3, 2. . ."  
  
They all heard Donatello's threat and clambered on.  
  
The slider (hey, i didn't think of the name, all right?!) zoomed off in the early morning.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Splinter was drinking tea, now at a moment's peace, away from the now 8 teenagers in his home. He breathed deeply and opened a newpaper. Just then he heard the unmistakeable voice of Donatello. It wasn't very clear, but he could hear it. There was a loud splash as the cats tripped over each other as they stepped off, then some complaints, like "It's freezing". 'Just great.', Splinter thought. 'Right when I have a moment's peace, they just have to come back' The old rat reluctantly got up to greet his sons and daughters.  
  
"What did you come back for?" he asked.  
  
"Mizu got scared off." Raph said with a look at Mizu. She hissed and growled.  
  
"Now, Raphael, do not insult you sister or say anything that offends her", Splinter said. "Just clean up and come back down for breakfast." He waved as if shooing a fly, dismissing them.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
MS: Okay, sorry, it was uneventful, but. . .don't blame me! My mind is kinda frying! ^ ^ Please! Review! 


	7. Ah, the effects of Mulan

Don't Have a Kitten! - Chapter 7: Ah, the effects of Mulan. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, what's a disclaimer again?  
  
Maho Shojo: Uh, erm, I'm running out of funny things to say. . .  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Raphael had just gone to sleep at midnight from watching Mulan while his brothers were sleeping. (Big whoop) When he woke (which was earlier than usual) he felt inspiration strike him. He got out of bed with a grin on his face and set off to Leonardo's room. "Let's get down to business", he sang as he ripped the covers off Leonardo. Leo shivered and felt frantically for his blanket. "To defeat the Huns", Raph continued. "Did they send me dau- -"  
  
Leo got up. "Have you been watching Mulan?"  
  
Raphael nodded, unusually with a happy smile.  
  
"And why the happy face? Are you up to something?"  
  
Raph shrugged and shook his head, answering both questions. Then he skipped - yes, actually skipped - out of the room and headed for Donatello, continuing to sing, "You're the saddest bunch I ever met. . ." Leo shook his head and sighed, but smiled slightly.  
  
"Raphael, please get out of my room and leave me to get my sleep", came Master Splinter's faint voice. Leo heard no response; what came instead was more singing, which was getting closer.  
  
******************************* Raphael was humming the song and pouring cereal into his bowl. Everybody had earmuffs on: the song was getting annoying. The cereal box was down and the milk carton went up.  
  
Mizu shook the cereal box. No more Apple Jacks. Everyone was staring at the unusually humming, happy Raph as he ate. She stared at Mikey's bowl. Untouched and unmilked. "Hey, look over there!" she said as she pointed at an imaginary commotion.  
  
Mikey turned and Mizu grabbed the bowl and poured milk on it. She took a spoon and was eating. "Hey!" Mikey shouted as he looked at where his bowl used to be. Mizu grinned.  
  
Kaze was really annoyed, she dug into a drawer and took out a roll of duct tape. And you can guess what happened next. If you can't, well, she taped Raphael's mouth shut. He continued to hum. Everybody groaned then left the kitchen to eat in the living room.  
  
Splinter walked in the kitchen and tapped Raph on the shoulder. "Raphael. Raphael! RAPHAEL!"  
  
Everyone jumped. It was very strange for Splinter to yell like that. The living room occupants listened carefully.  
  
"Raphael, please do not watch Mulan before bed. Your singing and humming is annoying."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
"Good."  
  
The other teens shrugged at each other. Nothing big. They put on a video and continued to eat. Guess what movie it was. Mulan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maho Shojo: Ha ha, talk about irony. Review, review, review! 


	8. Shredder's Unsuccessful Revenge

Don't Have a Kitten! - Chapter 8: Shredder's (Unsuccessful) Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, definition, please?  
  
Maho Shojo:Final chapter! Uh, ah, em. . .just put in the tape!  
  
*horrible screeching noise, static*  
  
MS: Who forgot to clean the VCR?!  
  
Turtle: *point at each other* He did!  
  
MS: -_- Just. . .go get another VCR!  
  
Five Minutes Later. . .  
  
Leo: Lookie what I got!  
  
Donny: "Property of Oruko Saki, the Shredder" Tell me you did not just steal that from Shredder, Leo.  
  
Leo: Okay. *grins* You did not just steal that from Shredder, Leo. *bigger grin*  
  
Donny: *slaps fore head*  
  
Mikey: *writes "^Paper" between "the" and "Shredder"* hehehehehe. . .  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shredder sat on an apartment roof, sulking. His kitchen-utensil-like excuse for a suit of armor glinted in the moonlight. "Those [beep] turtles. I HATE THEM!" People on the streets stared upward. Saki (Shredder's real name) felt several eyes on him, and turned his volume down. "I will get my revenge on them if it's the last thing I do! Only I hope it isn't the last thing I do. . ." Shredder got up, and started leaping across some roofs. Due to his stupidity ( sulking + bad light + leaping at great altitudes = bad), he banged into a telephone pole, stuck to it by the blades on his armor. "Damn you [beep] pole! You stupid [loooong beep]--" Once again, people were staring. 'Oh well', he thought. 'I'll guess I will just. . . wait here for Tatsu, or Dr. Stockman or someone to get me. . .off. . .'  
  
=====================  
  
The turtles and cats were busy training, doing that candle gimmick (you know, in the first eppy of the new season?) again. Pieces of wax and wick littered the floor of the dojo room, as well as bits of Splinter's fur. (you dunno how close their blades can go)  
  
Hi had her blasters always ready, so there was no cocking or clicking required. She hid in a shadow, invisible.  
  
"Amaterasu?" Splinter called her by her real name. "Amaterasu Kido?"  
  
BAM!  
  
In just one shot, Hi managed to put out the candle and light Leonardo's mask tails on fire.  
  
Leo sniffed, and looked behind him. Obviously he could tell there was smoke, but not that his mask was on fire.  
  
"Fire!" Donatello yelled as he pointed to Leo's back. Leo pinched out the flames, turned to Hi, and said, "Thanks a lot."  
  
"You're welcome!" Hi happily said and grinned.  
  
========================  
  
2 Days later. . .  
  
This time, Shredder was sitting at an open manhole, remembering too well the pole accident. He wrote,  
  
"Turtles,  
  
If you want to live, then meet me at the roof of the Ritzy Hotel, midnight tomorrow. No exceptions. Otherwise, I will send my Foot ninjas to kill you, and it's not pretty.  
  
Saki"  
  
Shredder folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and dropped it in the manhole. He smiled, and dropped the cover in place. And on his foot. Shredder's cries of pain rang into the night.  
  
=====================  
  
The following night. . .  
  
The turtles and cats were at the roof and waiting. It was already 12:30 a.m.  
  
Mikey was impatient and said, "Shredder's late! And my butt's gone numb!" Everyone scooted away from him. "What?"  
  
At 12:45, Shredder finally appeared. "Prepare to meet your doom, turtles!" he shouted happily.  
  
Raphael narrowed an eye. "Say what?"  
  
Shredder flipped open a book titled "How to be Evil, Version 12". "Let's see, evil phrases. . .aha!" His red eyes scanned the page, then he put the book away. "Prepare to meet your doom, turtles!" he repeated, changing his tone to evil and still not noticing the girls.  
  
With 8 square kicks all happening at once, Shredder flipped across 3 rooftops and got stuck on a pole for the second time. "I shall really have my revenge this time!" he shouted.  
  
"I think he means it", Tsuchi said to Leo.  
  
"Until next time, sister, until next time", he replied.  
  
======================  
  
Maho Shojo: Wow. Looks like fun and games is over, huh? Feel free to write a sequel to this! Just give me credit. LOL, is Shredder blind or what? Review! 


End file.
